Volviendo a vivir
by Usagi Gackuto
Summary: Kotoko sufre el dolor de que Irie no la quiera y tenga a alguien mas, su pasado la esta llamando y se sumirá en la obscuridad.


Itazura n kiss

Cuando la persona que amas no puede amarte que debes hacer?, Renunciar? Luchar? Olvidar?.

Ya había pasado un año desde que Naoki Irie había rechazad su carta, y sus sentimientos, mas eso no la molestaba pues ella sabia que su amor llegaría algún día a el y entonces ambos vivirían por fin juntos y felices.

-Que te parece si hacemos unos Hot cakes para desayunar kotoko? – Sonríe su Tía Noriko, mirando como Kotoko se serbia un poco de leche

-me parece buena idea tia -Sonrie mientasr se acerca a su tía para ayudarla a preparar el desayuno

Unos minutos después

-Ohh que delicioso aroma-Sonríe el patriarca de la familia mientras entra en la cocina dándole un hermoso beso a su esposa y haciendo suspirar a Kotoko al ver cuanto se querían

-Oye mama que preparaste hoy?- Dice Yuki entrando en la cocina listo para irse a la escuela

-Unos Hot cakes hijo, así que toma asiento, no sabes si tu hermano esta listo?

-Lo estoy – en es e momento entra Naoki Irie, como siempre con sus semblante serio mirando a todos

-Que bueno hijo,, siéntate y te sirvo el desayuno

-No es necesario madre, hoy tengo que ayudar a una compañera a estudiar, así que me iré ahora – Se gira

-N vs a esperar a kotoko chan?

-Estaré lista en un momento –Corre Kotoko hacia la entrada d la cocina

-No, prefiero ir solo ella siempre me retrasa, es una molestia. –Lanza una mirada gélida a Kotoko, la cual se que da en su sitio y sale de su casa, antes de ver la cara de tristeza que coloca Kotoko al verlo irse sin ella, ella sabia que el era una persona solitaria pero jamás creo que su presencia le molestara tanto

-Oh querida no te pangas triste –Corre a tía Noriko a abrazar a Kotoko, la cual había empezado a dejar caer lagrimas por sus ojos – Ven vamos a desayunar, no le hagas caso, debió levantarse con el pie izquierdo esta mañana

-N-no tía gracias no tengo hambre…creo que mejor me alisto para irme –Sale de la cocina y se va a su cierto donde comienza aguardar las cosas que se llevara a la escuela- Si esto me hueviar pasado antes, quizá no estaría llorando tanto – Se mira en el espejo observando su reflejo aflojido, - NO KOTOKO DEBS ANIMARTE – Sonríe un poco y termina de guardar sus cosas, secándose las lagrimas que surcaron su rostro sale de su cuarto y se dirige ala salida- ME VOY YA –Sonríe a la familia en la cocina, la cual la mira con una leve sonrisa al verla mas animada y sale de la casa rumbo a la escuela

En la preparatoria…

-Hola Naoki como estas? –le sonríe un amigo entrando al salón

-A , hola Mosuke, bien y tu?

-Bien, bien – Se sienta en la mesa frente a el- Que tanto observas por la ventana eh?

-Nada- Se gira hacia su amigo

-Oye ya escuche que la linda de Noi vino a verte para pedirte su ayuda, la ayudaras?- Sonríe pícaro

-Supongo- Se encoge de hombros mirando otra vez hacia la entrada donde ve llegar a Kotoko.

En la entrada…

-Kotoko, hola- Sonríen dos de las compañeras de Kotoko al verla llegar a la escuela

- Hola mika, hola Haruhi como están?

-Bien bien, y tu? – Se acerca a verla – Oye tienes los ojos rojos estas bien?

-Lloraste?- Se acerca también

-N- no como creen jaja, son imaginaciones suyas – Sonríe colocándose una mano en al cabeza- Es solo que cuando venia me el viento movió unas hojas y me callo polvo en los ojos

- ohh Kotoko eso solo te puede pasar a ti –Sonríen ambas amigas y jalan a Kotoko hacia su salón

Salón de kotoko

-Oye Milk sabias que Irie kun esta saliendo con la famosa Noi?

-Enserio? Donde oíste eso?

-Peus dicen que la misma Noi lo est dicindo, asi que supongo que es verdad, ella es la chica mas famosa de la escuela, seria normal

-Qu seia normal? – Sonrie kotoko al momento de ntrayv er a sus compañeras tan entretenidas en su platoca

-Pues que Irie y Noi sean novios – Sonríe la chica girándose a ver quien había preguntándose y poniéndose pálida al ver que era Kotoko que la miraba sorprendida y triste

-E-en serio?

- NOOO, No les hagas caso Kotoko chan –Sonríe Miki jalándola - son simples rumores, ellos dos no están saliendo , verdad chicas?- las voltea a ver

-N-no, jaja es solo un chisme –Sonríen ambas chicas sonriéndole a Kotoko que se limita a sentir y sentarse en su lugar, ese día no iba nada bien…

Las clases trascurrieron para Kotoko sin que ella se diera cuenta, ese día había empezado mal, primero Irie le había dicho que era una molestia y ahora resultaba que salía con esa chica, en definitiva no era su día, suspira suavemente mientras deja caer la cabeza en su mesa

-kotoko lista? – Sonríe Miki que se había acercado a ella, momento de ir al comedor

-Eh? . suspira Kotoko girándose a su amiga y percatándose que su salón estaba casi vacio . Oh lo siento no me había dado cuenta, déjame sacar dinero – sonríe buscando en su mochila

-Oye Kotoko que es eso? –Sonríe Miki metiendo la mano a la mochila de Kotoko y sacando una pulsera negra gruesa adornada con n una cadena larga en la cual había un anillo a la mitad de esta. Los ojos de kotoko se abrieron sorprendida al momento que la veía y se la arrebataba a su amiga sujetándola con ambas manos contra su pecho.

-N-no es nada, lo siento – Se levanta corriendo fuera del salón sujetando con mas fuerza la pulsera, hacia años que no la veía, hacia años que no la tocaba, y hacia años que no recordaba, sus lagrimas comenzaron a salir sin parar obligándola a correr hacia el patio trasero donde nadie iba dejándose caer en la sombra de un árbol observo una vez mas esa pulsera, que la hacia estremecer de miedo, de alegría, de angustia, de nostalgia y por que no? De dolor, tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que no estaba sola hasta que una voz familiar la hizo reaccionar

-Lo siento Noi, ya te dije que no te puedo llevar a mi casa esta semana- Suspira Naoki quien sujetaba la mano de una bella chica pelinegra de tés blanca

-Pero Naoki me prometiste que me llevarías hoy

-Lo se pero no es buen momento

-Lo entiendo –le sonríe tiernamente acercándose a abrazarlo por el cuello –Pero prométeme que me llevaras la próxima semana si?, ya es hora de que conozca a tus papis cariño – Se acerca mas a el uniendo sus labios con los suyos, y en ese momento un corazón se rompió, los ojos de Kotoko se abrieron de sobremanera al observar la tan dolorosa escena, que la hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta que en un momento de dolor y rabia salió corriendo sin mirar atrás, eso era suficiente para ella, todo era suficiente para ella, ella ya no podía mas con ese dolor, los desprecios, los insultos, los juegos, las palabras, acaso no había sido suficiente lo que había sufrido antes de conocerlo? Ahora tenia que volver a sentir que su mundo se desplomaba? Por que le hacían eso es que había sido tan mala que no merecía un poco de felicidad?, al menos un poco de amor de alguien?.

-P-por que Irie kun?- velocidad que llevaba haciéndola caer al suelo sin compasión, pero eso no dolía, ya nada dolía, por que el dolor que tenia su corazón había sido tan grande que no le dejaba sentar nada mas, sus ojos no derramaban lagrimas, no podía llorar, el dolor la abrumaba por completo haciéndola sentir en medio de una inmensa oscuridad, y en ese momento levanto la mirada, quedando sorprendida, ante lo que tenia frente a ella, esa zona no era buena, era un lugar de pandillas, y rebeldes, y ella había corrido hacia allí, sin darse cuenta , bajo la mirada hacia su mano y la vio ahí, esa pulsera que hacia años no usaba, y lo supo, ella había corrido hacia ese lugar por que ella quería sumergirse en la oscuridad que conocía y no en esa que destrozaba su alma, se coloco la pulsera en su mano derecha y se coloco el aniño en su dedo índice, se puso de pie y dejo escapar un lagrima de sus ojos, sintiendo como esta le quemaba como una gota de fuego su rostro, -Es la ultima vez que se burlara de mi – Seca su rostro de esa lagrima traicionera y levanta el rostro desafiante comenzando a caminar hacia lo que parecía un bar de mala muerte

Algunas mesas estaban ocupadas, otras solamente tenían residuos de lo que parecía una fiesta de alcohol, el humo del cigarro llenaba el ambiente, el sonido de la puerta abrirse resonó por todo el lugar, algo hizo que los mas alejados a la puerta voltearan a ver quien había llegado y ahí la vieron, con un lindo uniforme escolar y sin pizca de maquillaje una linda joven acababa de entrar

-Woow pero miren que trajo la marea, que linda eres preciosa, que haces por aquí te perdiste?- un joven corpulento camino hacia la joven y la rodeo observándola de arriba abajo mientras otros dos miraban la escena divertidos

-Vamos preciosa que no escuchaste a mi amigo? Estas perdida acaso? – Otro sujeto se le acerco a Kotoko que recorría el lugar con la mirada hasta toparse con los ojos negros de un sujeto que se quedo observándola desde la mesa mas alejada

-Quítense del camino- Comienza a caminar hacia la ultima mesa cuando de repente el mismo sujeto que la había rodeado se para frente a ellamirándolo divertido

-por que tan de prisa hermosa? Vamos a divertirnos, quieres? –Se acerca a ella mirándola de arriba abajo con una sonrisa pecaminosa intentando abrazarla

-Jm- Una suave risa escapa de los labios de Kotoko para después tomar la mano del sujeto y doblársela colocándose detrás de el y lanzándolo de un patada hacia el suelo mientras ve como el otro sujeto se acerca ella, el cual es detenido por el puñetazo del un chico vestido de negro con el cabello y los ojos azabaches que había dejado la mesa para caminar hacia ella

-Jm, eres una basura – El chico se gira hacia Kotoko mirándola de arriba abajo acercándosele y arreglándole un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja dejando ver así una pulsera idéntica a la de Kotoko solo que su anillo era mas grueso, La mano de Kotoko se coloca sobre la de el antes de que la retirara de su cabello haciendo notar su pulsera.

-Regrese…

Cinco sujetos mas miraban desde la mesa del fondo la escena mientras esbozaban una leve sonrisa.


End file.
